The present invention is primarily directed to a portable tool support for workers who use portable drills in construction. Portable drills provide significant utility in the field. They allow workers to drill bores for installation of building materials and component fasteners. In some cases, the portable drill can also drive the fasteners. While some building materials may come with pre-drilled bore patterns for assembly, conditions in the field may require alterations to the bore pattern. Other materials may require drilling entirely on the fly. Portable drills also allow workers to drill in difficult-to-access areas or areas with very limited space and movement.
One drawback to using a portable drill is lack of guidance during drilling. While large drill presses can drill perfectly perpendicular, evenly distributed patterns of bores using bulky guidance mechanisms, portable drills lack such guidance mechanisms. An operator must push the portable drill into the building material and manually hold it steady while a drill bit rotates. A tired worker or one with a very powerful or otherwise difficult to control portable drill may inadvertently misalign the portable drill. Furthermore, workers with limited ability to measure drilling areas or workers with limited visual and positioning capability, such as a worker drilling in a cramped or awkward position, may also accidentally misalign the portable drill. Such misalignment can create difficulty when connecting building materials, and may cause damage to the building materials and lead to waste. An improperly angled bore may prevent fasteners from sufficiently penetrating building materials, resulting in unsafe installation and construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable drill press capable of mounting to multiple different types of portable drills for drilling perpendicular bores into building materials.